


Lazy Day

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College era, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: The morning after Matt and Elektra’s first meeting.





	Lazy Day

Elektra wakes up to sunlight streaming through the cheap curtains, hung in Matt’s cramped dorm room. Her eyes adjusts to the light hitting her, and she looks around the room. Taking it in.

Beside her is Matt. His hair tussled, his neck red from the kisses she placed upon it the night before. His arm around her waist.

Their clothes lay in a pile by the dorm door, and her shoes are on the bed of his roommate. Kicked there when they entered earlier. Too wrapped up in each other to care where everything went.

With all the excitement and adrenaline of the night before, Matt slept like a baby after their rendezvous in his bed. It’s the first time in what feels like forever that he actually feels rested upon waking up, not haunted by nightmares or a heaviness in his bones but rather a calmness he’s not used to.

He groans softly into the pillow and cuddles closer, his arm around Elektra’s waist tightens and brings her closer to him. 

Her eyelashes flutter against his cheek, as she mouths soft kisses down his chin and neck. Her hand moving up, and lazily running through his hair.

She sucks on his clavicle for a moment, before lifting her head and kissing him. “Morning.”

Matt hums softly against her lips, completely blissed out and more content than he has been in years. He breaks the kiss to then place one on the tip of her nose, followed by her cheek. 

“Morning,” he replies, his voice low and hoarse from the obscene amount of drinks and moaning that had happened the night before. 

Elektra scrambles into his lap, and kisses him once more. This time it’s deep and filled with passion. She nibbles on his lip, then finally pulls away. “What do you say to going out for breakfast? I have a feeling you don’t have a lot of food options here.”

She eyes the boxes of kraft dinner and pancake mix, shoved on the small kitchen counter. _He’ll need to get a better diet when he joins The Chaste_.

A tug of inadequacy tugs at Matt’s heart for a moment, then he realises that he doesn’t particularly want to eat anything he has in the room either so why would he expect Elektra to?

“Not really much of a chef,” he mumbles before capturing her lips in another kiss, his hands glide up and down the expanse of her bare back, learning her skin as though it will be the last time he feels it. “Breakfast sounds good though.”

“Great.” She kisses him a final time, before climbing off him. She pads naked around the room, opening his closet and grabbing one of his shirts and sweat pants. Tying the oversized Columbia shirt at the bottom.

“I don’t think a cocktail dress is suitable for breakfast.” She explains. She hopes he likes the ownership she’s already claiming on him.

He rolls onto his back and stretches one arm behind his head, smiling happily up at the ceiling as he listens to Elektra walk around his room. The sheets will smell like her perfume for weeks, Matt thinks happily, even if this doesn’t last at least he’ll have that to keep him sated.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he trails a hand down his stomach, tracing over the marks Elektra had left. He might not be able to see them but it feels them even stronger, makes his heart flutter at the thought of belonging to her.

She leans over as though she’s going to kiss him, but pulls away at the last moment. “Come on sleepyhead.” She teases with a genuine grin. “We’ve both worked up quite an appetite.”

He heaves out a sigh at her teasing but still pulls himself up from bed with a smile on his face. He gets dressed quickly, slips his dark glasses on and finds the crook of Elektra’s arm to hold onto before they leave.

She leads him to a cafe she had discovered, shortly after she arrived in the city. It’s small and quaint, without many patrons on a lazy Sunday morning.

They take their seats, and she grabs him a braille menu. “Does anything sound good?” She sips on the lemon water she ordered, and eyes a woman checking out Matt. Jealousy surprisingly pricks at her, and she snuggles into his side.

Matt hears the thundering heartbeat of the nearby woman, smells her sweet perfume and catches the sound of her hair brushing against her shoulders but it doesn’t even come close to sparking what Elektra had ignited in him. He notices it but doesn’t care, doesn’t think about her for more than a second with Elektra nestled up by his side.

“Yeah,” he breathes out with a laugh, after living off boxed meals and dollar store candy, an actual fresh cooked meal sounds incredible. They order soon after and Matt rests his hand on Elektra’s thigh beneath the table, mostly innocently.

She bites her innercheek when Matt’s hand slowly caresses her leg. She casually leans closer, and whispers in his ear. “You’re a naughty boy.” Knowing what the words had excited in him last night.

A shiver runs up Matt’s spine at her words. He shifts slightly in his seat and continues his journey up her thigh. Once dangerously close to her pussy, he pulls his hand away and leans back in the booth, a pleased smirk plastered across his face.

“Tease.” Elektra grumbles with a small smirk. Her own hand going to his thigh, as their food is placed in front of them.

She leans over to smell his food, letting her braless breasts brush against his chest, through the fabric of the Columbia shirt. “Smells good.”

Despite having only met the night before, with how easy it is to be himself and how badly he wants his hands on her all the time, it almost feels like he’s known Elektra forever. He feels alive again, giddy like a school girl with a new found crush.

While eating, he wonders how long he can convince Foggy to stay out of their room. He isn’t ready to let her go quite yet and one night just doesn’t feel like enough. It hasn’t been an hour yet since they’d gotten out from his bed and yet he craves returning to it with her like nothing else.

They eat their food, while continuing to flirt. She runs a hand near his cock, while he acts as though he might slip a hand in her pants, before pulling away.

“You’re such a tease.” She huffs. Her cheeks red with colour.

Matt smiles around the rim of his glass. He thinks about getting beneath the table and eating Elektra out like he’s been thinking about doing since the moment he caught his version of a glimpse at her. He doesn’t, but he thinks about it.

“You’re the one who suggested going out,” he points out as his fingers dip past the waistband of her pants, barely brushing against the soft skin of her stomach, “you can’t blame me for not being able to keep my hands off you.”

“Finish your food.” She grumbles as she takes a sip of coffee. Her own fingers itching to slide into his boxers, and wrap a hand around him.

He raises his eyebrows in pleasant surprise and does as he’s told, letting his hand rest on Elektra’s thigh as he quickly finishes up. When they’re both done, Matt insists on paying half of the bill, his treat.

She practically drags him behind her as they leave the cafe, and return to his dorm. She slams the door shut when they enter, and pushes him up against it. Quickly ridding herself of any clothes between kisses.

Matt helps undress Elektra quickly, only starting on his own clothes once she’s naked and exposed for him to touch. He pulls off his shirt and starts to walk Elektra back to his bed, in between hungry kisses and equally starved hands.

Once his pants are also off and she is splayed out in front of him, Matt straddles Elektra before kissing her once more.

She moans into the kiss. Loving the feel of his hands on her.

“Fuck.” She whines as his hand moves farther south. Cupping her. “Fuck me.” She begs. Her nails digging into his back.

Matt moans in delight at the sharp pain of her nails digging into his flesh. He fumbles for a condom in his bedside drawer as they continue to his and while his fingers brush across her pussy.

“I’m such a little slut, who needs you to fuck her.” Elektra mumbles between kisses, as he continues to tease her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he doesn’t know what he’d been expecting from Elektra but talk like _that_ was one hell of a good surprise. He fumbles with the condom for a moment before leaning over her, rubbing the head of his cock up and down her pussy for a few moments before pushing inside agonisingly slow.

She lets out a squeal as he enters her. Filling her up.

She kisses him deeply as he slowly begins to thrust into her. Her nails scratching his back, and leaving red marks in their wake.

“Fuck.” She moans as her head begins to hit the back of his flimsy headboard, but she doesn’t mind. A bump on the head is a sign of a good fuck, in her opinion.

Matt breathes out a laugh and reaches a hand up to steady the headboard, the old bed creaks and whines beneath them with each jerk of his hips but he doesn’t have the strength to care.

He buries his face against her neck, nosing beneath her jawline and sucking marks that everyone will be able to see.

Her skin is now slick with sweat, but she doesn’t care. Too wrapped up in the feeling of Matt inside her, and his mouth on her neck.

Her hands move up and down his back, as she writhes underneath him in pleasure. “ _Matthew_.” Elektra whines as she comes with a shudder. Her eyes rolling back, and her mouth falling open.

Matt’s thrusts slow down as he feels Elektra come around him. He’s close too but wants to focus all his attention on her before that, to remember the feeling of her tight and wet around him and his name a sinful prayer on her lips.

Once he feels Elektra relax beneath him, Matt presses a quick kiss to her lips before fucking her once more, short and fast movements that have him coming within the minute.

Once he’s laying beside her, she rolls over, putting herself on his stomach, and kisses him. “You’re very talent Mr. Murdock.” She whispers against his lips. Her fingers tracing his jaw.

This is a mission, and she knows she can’t forget that, but it doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy herself. Especially with someone as good in bed as Matt.

As Elektra peppers kisses along his nose and forehead, there’s a short knock on the dorm door. “You decent Matt?” A voice she doesn’t recognize, asks from the other side.

“No!” Elektra calls back. Beating Matt to the chase.

Matt feels his face flush as he hears Foggy’s heartbeat pick up from the other side of the door. He presses a grin to Elektra’s cheek and tugs her closer.

“Not a great time, Fog!” He calls back before kissing Elektra, unable to resist the urge when she was so close.

“Uh- I’m gonna go.” The voice stutters, and she can hear his feet pounding against the hallway. Getting as far away from his roommate’s escapade as he can.

She giggles through Matt’s kiss. Enjoying tormenting a man she doesn’t even know. Her hands run through his hair, and she lets out a delighted squeak, as he flips them over. Putting himself on top.

“Mmm.” She moans as his hands lazily caress her body. “Maybe we should order in for lunch.” She suggests, having caught the time from his roommate’s clock.

“You have good ideas,” Matt mentions dreamily as he caresses Elektra’s hips, unable to get enough of the feel of her skin. He wants to stay in bed with her forever, just talking and fucking and falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

It feels stupidly out of character to feel so enamoured so quickly, it takes a while for Matt to truly warm up to people but it feels different with Elektra; it all feels brand new.


End file.
